New girl
by bluebell87
Summary: Basically a new girl arives at Hogwarts one night. My first ever story so plz be kind! :


Harry was woken up by Ron and Neville.

"What? What's going on?" Harry yawned.

"You'll never believe us! Come and see this!"

Harry, unwillingly, got out of bed and walked down the crowded stairs into the common room where he froze. There in the entrance stood Dumbledore and a girl Harry had never seen before. Dumbledore looked a little blustered but still had the twinkle in his eye which really pissed Harry off; how could he always be bloody twinklie? He must just have glitter in his eyes…

The girl had short brown hair in little ringlets, blue green eyes and glasses. Over all she was quite plain but had something about her that made you look twice. She was looking about the room with a satisfied attitude and a somewhat smug look.

"This really is amazing Professor, I feel like I'm at home already," She turned to look at Dumbledore with a smile on her face, "I just can't say how grateful I am to be allowed to join here this late in the year, especially in my…unique situation…"

Something about the last part of what she said made Dumbledore look momentarily fearful, a look Harry quite liked on Dumbledore. Any girl who had the ability to scare 'twinkle toes' was alright in his book!

"Could someone please show Miss Wolf to her room; she'll be sleeping on the top floor of the boy's dormitory due to the fact that that was the only place to add a new room. I am terribly sorry for any inconvenience this may cause…" Dumbledore trailed off at the stunned looks he was getting from the girls and the sheepish smiles from the boys.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be fine!" The girl said. The expression on Dumbledore's face suggested it was the boys he was worried for.

After an uncomfortable silence, only broken by the occasional giggle from some 3rd year girls, Hermione pushed a stunned Ron and Harry forwards and told the professor that they would be delighted to help the new girl. Harry didn't quite think he was delighted at the opportunity of carrying her bags up all those stairs but couldn't be bothered to disagree. At least this way he'd get to bed soon.

"What a freak!" Lavender Brown hissed as they left, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Don't listen to her, she just likes the attention. I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter; no doubt you've heard of him?" Hermione was trying to be friendly and welcoming; it made Harry feel sick to listen to her but as he turned a bend of the stairs he saw the expression on the new girl's face and felt he was looking in a mirror. She caught him looking at her and smiled a smile that was truly Slytherin.

"No, I can't say I have," Wolf said bluntly. Obviously she wanted this conversation to be over as much as Harry did.

"Oh, so are you Muggle born then? Because so am I. How come you joined us this late because it's very unusual; I read in Hogwarts a history that-" Hermione was cut off by Wolf.

"Well here's my room. Goodbye." And with that the door was closed in their faces.

"Well that was a bit rude wasn't it?! You know there's something almost Malfoy about her…" Ron started blubbering. All the time they were walking up the stairs he had been staring at Wolf like a lost puppy. Ron really was pathetic with women.

"I'm sure she just wanted to unpack. Everyone was staring at her, she must be nervous about not fitting in and what Lavender said was just cruel"

"I suppose…Are you OK Harry, you haven't said anything for ages…makes a change!" Harry didn't know why but he suddenly had a desire to turn and run back up the stairs.

"I'm fine," Harry hissed through gritted teeth and allowed himself a 'playful' punch at Ron's arm. As Ron rubbed his arm Hermione said goodnight and Harry went back into his room, closely followed by Ron.

"Well, good night Harry," Ron said as Harry crawled into bed.

Harry didn't reply, his mind was somewhere else; about 8 foot above him to be précised. Wolf wasn't overly pretty or anything but she was all Harry could think about as he fell asleep.

To top things off she was all he could dream about to. He was standing in the middle of a field and she was standing on the other side with two other girls standing on either side of him; one with long blonde hair and one with long black. They all stood very still and didn't seem to notice Harry; they were all staring at the floor. Suddenly Wolf stepped forwards and walked towards him. As she moved her feet barely touched the ground and it almost looked as if the ground was moving up to touch her feet.

She came closer and her head moved up until he was looking into her eyes; they were glowing blue green (Dumbledore would have been jealous; he's love a shine like that!).

Suddenly images started flashing before his eyes so suddenly that he couldn't understand what he was seeing. Images of battles and people he had never seen before became mixed. He recognized some of the clothes and buildings from Muggle history books and then suddenly an image froze in front of his eyes; the image of the three girls laughing.

The next thing he knew he was sitting up in bed and he thought he could hear the sounds of footsteps on the stairs. He went back to sleep and slept solidly; so much so that it took Ron and Dean dragging him by his feet till he was on the floor to wake him up. He got dressed and headed down stairs to breakfast. He ate some toast but, once again, his mind was else where. Wanting to get away from the others he said he had to do some last minute homework and headed back up stairs.

Some of the images from last night's dream were still in his head and he was so busy trying to understand them that he didn't notice that he wasn't alone until he heard Wolf say "Well hello, Harry wasn't it?"

Harry was so startled that he spun around and had to catch his breath before he could reply. "Oh, yes! Hi, ummm….are you ok?" Harry cursed himself for his stupidity; of all the things to say…!"

"Yes, although I've just been handed my timetable and I have no idea where I'm going!" She giggled and the sound sent shivers down Harry's spine, he was going to have to make up some new jokes to hear that sound again!

"Well…what's your first lesson? Maybe I can take you there…?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"That would be great, here's my timetable if you'd like to have a look." She reached forwards and handed him her timetable, brushing his hand as she did so. As their fingers touched she froze and her eyes flashed black, as did Harrys but he didn't know that, and she looked both startled and afraid. She quickly composed her expression and smiled at him.

After a moment he looked down at her timetable and it was exactly the same as his. "Wow, I've got all the same lessons. What a coincidence…" Harry trailed off as he realized that Wolf wasn't paying attention and was staring over towards the portrait hole. Harry was just about to say something when the door opened and Hermione and Ron walked in.

"Oh, Wolf, hi. Did you finish that homework Harry? We'd better go to our lessons now. What's your first lesson Wolf?" Hermione was trying to be friendly again; it was very annoying.

"I've got transfiguration, same as Harry and you," Wolf replied. "I'll just go and get my books, could you come and help me Harry, I don't know what I'll need."

Harry was very grateful she had asked. The idea of being apart from her had been much more painful than he'd have thought possible. He jumped up and ran after her, leaving a surprised Ron behind and Hermione headed towards the other stairs.


End file.
